Horse bridle bits having a multipart mouthpiece such as in a snaffle bit will include side bars and a moveable central link which provides some give or relief as it rests on the tongue of the horse. However, when the mouthpiece is configured having the side bar rigidly attached to the bit shanks in order to impart a rotational movement on the side bars when the bit shanks are pulled back in a whoa or a turn command. The rotational movement will cause the side bars to rise up or stand in a V configuration sending an aggressive signal to the horse by impinging on the roof of the horse's mouth or by pinching the horse's tongue and gum bars with a nut cracker effect.
A curb bit, most typically, is a horse bridle bit having a rigid mouthpiece which has a bend, or port, formed in the mouthpiece. The bend is configured to lay flat on the horse's tongue when the reins are held in neutral position but will rotate up into the roof the horse's mouth when the reins are pulled in a turn or whoa command. Any mouthpiece having a rigid connection to the bridle bit side shanks has the potential to impart significant pressure on a horse's tongue and lips during an aggressive rein command such as those given used for rodeo or barrel racing.
If a mouthpiece imparts pain, a horse may choose to fight the command by bucking, or otherwise misbehaving, or may choose to under-perform in order to avoid situations where it expects to feel pain.
What is needed is horse bridle mouthpiece that has the ability to covey clear signals to the horse, but also having control of the shape, or configuration, of the mouthpiece in order to avoid causing the horse unnecessary pain.